


The end: Diario di un'aspirante suicida

by ProphecyErised



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphecyErised/pseuds/ProphecyErised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa One-Shot è dedicata ad una mia amica... E ad una persona che ha sofferto molto: leggendo i suoi messaggi in un blog me l'ha fatta venire in mente. Per questo la ringrazio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end: Diario di un'aspirante suicida

_**19 Dicembre**_  


Incubi, incubi e solo incubi da quando te ne sei andato. È passato un mese ma ancora non riesco ad accettarlo... Mi avevi promesso che saresti stato sempre con me... Perché mi hai mentito?

_**6 Giugno:**_   


Oggi è il tuo compleanno, sono sola, da più di un mese è cominciata la mia non-vita. Ho perso l'appetito, ho perso il sonno, non riesco a parlare, a dire come mi sento.. Vorrei urlare, lo sai? Mi stai sentendo?... Chi lo sa. Magari... Sono pazza... Si sono proprio pazza... Indubbiamente pazza... Allora perché non rido? Perché non ho il coraggio di confidarmi con qualcuno, di confidare tutti i miei segreti? Di notte, resto lì... A fissare il muro bianco davanti a me in attesa che la fottuta porta della mia stanza si apra e tu come d'incanto venga da me... E... Abbracciandomi... Mi dicessi..: **« È solo un' incubo, sono qui con te...»** Ma tu non ci sei, non ci sei mai... Me lo avevi promesso... Perché mi hai mentito?

_**7 Giugno:**_   


Vago senza meta in un sogno, sento le lacrime nei miei occhi.. Mi guardo intorno e ti vedo, le tue braccia sono aperte ma non posso raggiungerti perché una catena invisibile mi tiene ancorata a terra. Allora tu corri verso di me, e ti avvicini. La mia mano si intreccia alla tua, ti avvicini ancora e sossurri al mio orecchio: **« Non importa cosa succederà, quando e dove... Non mi perderai perché io non ti lascerò andare!»** Ti stringo a me, ma mi sveglio con le braccia che puntano il nulla... Altre lacrime cadono sul mio viso sapendo che non sei con me... Prendo la lametta e incido la carne mentre mi vengono in mente le tue ultime parole:   **« Non possiamo vivere così... Quando moriremo staremo insieme per sempre...»** E.. Mentre il mio sangue esce dal mio corpo, guardando la tua foto dico: **« Aspettami.. Vengo con te all'inferno.»**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta.. Se è così lasciate un commento oppure se non vi è piaciuta, lasciate una critica.


End file.
